ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Mission Earth
After Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015, another new Transformers cartoon was in the works (alongside Transformers: Cyberverse), and will be released roughly one year after Robots in Disguise concludes. It will be distributed by Hasbro Studios, and will premiere on Nickelodeon at Fall 2018, after Cyberverse airs two seasons ago on Cartoon Network. It is called'' Transformers: Mission Earth'' (known in Japan as Transformers: Arc 1 for Season 1, and Transformers: Arc 2 for Season 2.) In the U.S., Season 3 will have the title renamed as Transformers: Mission Deep Space. For unknown reasons, Season 3 won't air in Japan. Instead, an anime spinoff trilogy is in the works. More details for the anime trilogy soon... SYPNOSIS: Millions of years ago, on a small planet of Cybertron, a race of robots called the Autobots lived together in harmony. There, a young, adventurous, cheerful, energetic, and sometimes mischievous 10-year-old Optimus Prime wanted to follow in the footsteps of being a great Autobot leader like his father Sentinel Prime. His best friend is Bumblebee and love interest is Elita-One. One fateful day, during his training with Alpha Trion, Optimus chases a criminal who steals an ancient casket-like prison that holds the Decepticons inside. He tries to stop him, but his failure results in getting the Decepticons (Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Blackout, and Barricade) walking to freedom. Megatron plots to plunge Cybertron and the galaxy into a new age of terror and destroy anyone who opposes him. Optimus wants to help Sentinel Prime and his mom stop the Decepticons, but his parents were both killed by Megatron, who then kidnaps Elita-One. Devastated and realized that Elita-One may have the codes Megatron needs to conquer the universe, Optimus Prime (with his own Autobot team: Ratchet-an old but very kicking martial-arts master who is also the medic, Bumblebee-his best pal and a wild child, Hot Shot-a snobbish big brother of Elita-One, and Trailbreaker-a super-strong and mild-mannered but very dimwitted handyman) violates Cybertronian law about using an Autobot shuttle underaged without any permit, and tries to chase the Decepticons to avenge the death of his parents, rescue Elita-One, and save the universe. If things couldn't get any more complicated, the Decepticons hijacked Optimus' ship and attack, and then---a meteor storm strikes the ships, allowing them to crashland into prehistoric Earth to have Megatron's body parts scattered all over the globe! In present day, 10-year-old lonely boy Spike Witwicky is sick and tired of living in a world made only for adults is in the biggest surprise of his life when he accidentally reawakens the Transformers from their long coma! When the Decepticons are wrecking havoc on Earth, Spike, Optimus, and Bumblebee form an unexpected friendship with each other, as they and the Autobots team up to shut down their enemies' nefarious schemes and save Elita for the future of Cybertron and Earth! Well, that is if only if they avoid his parents' strict rules. CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: TEAM PRIME: *Optimus Prime(Orion Pax in Japan)-a 10-year-old Autobot who becomes a leader of his own team he assembled when his girlfriend is kidnapped and his parents killed by the Decepticons. He dreams of being the next Autobot leader (officially) so everyone would stop poking fun at him and respect him. He is fun-loving, hyperactive, and very cheerful but quite weak-minded, mischievous, lazy, and kind of distracted. But at times, he is very brave and protective, able to do positive thinking, and finds planet Earth enjoyable. In his spare time when there is no Decepticon activity, he hangs out with Spike and Bumblebee. He wields the Sentinel Saber, his father's weapon. He also rides the Vectrex Cycle, which transforms into his armor. He is also on the run from the Elite Guard. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Max Charles. *Ratchet-an old and gruff veteran who is the team's medic and a skilled martial-artist. Despite his grouchy personality, he is very kind with Optimus and always welcome to help him out. Transforms into an ambulance. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Bumblebee(Bumble in Japan)-Optimus' best friend who too acts like an everyday kid you wanted to be. He is even a bit more wilder and stubborn than his leader. He is like the "twin brother to him." Transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr. *Hot Shot(Exillion in Japan)-a very snobbish and easily-annoyed teen Autobot. He is Elta-One's overprotective brother, and doesn't trust his new leader much. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Crispin Freeman. *Trailbreaker(Lightfoot in Japan)-a big-and-strong and mild-mannered but very dimwitted Autobot mechanic. He is Ratchet's assistant who usually screws up every time he tries to do things. Transforms into a limousine. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Ironhide-Autobot veteran and one of the Wreckers. He follows Jetfire's command to find and arrest Optimus Prime despite his feelings for the poor kid. He was kicked out of the Elite Guard as penalty for allowing Optimus to go free. Gruff but strong, good-willed, and believes in his new young leader. Transforms into an armored truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Blaster(Broadcast in Japan)-a young and serious Autobot who is first seen beating Team Prime to a series of Energon mines. He serves as the team's communications officer and enjoys music. Transforms into a smartphone. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. **Steeljaw-a lion Mini-Con whom Blaster launches from a portal in his chest. He beats Slog with higher sensory and agility. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Red-Alert(Alert in Japan)-who is training to be a great Autobot medic and Ratchet's apprentice. He is close friends with Hot Shot. Transforms into a fire chief's car. Voiced by Grant George. *Slog-one of the Scraplets that Spike befriends. He enjoys eating metal. He serves as Team Prime's pet. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. ELITE GUARD: *Jetfire(Skyfire in Japan)-stern leader of the Elite Guard who commands his forces with an iron fist. He considers Optimus Prime as a fugitive for stealing a shuttle underaged. He is sometimes pretty impulsive with his missions. Transforms into a cargo jet. Voiced by Clancy Brown. *Chromedome(Salvage in Japan)-Jetfire's right-hand man and intelligence officer. Transforms into a futuristic rocket car. Voiced by Frank Welker. *Inferno-Autobot firefighter and Ironhide's replacement. He is dying for rescue missions and adventure. Transforms into a fire truck. Voiced by Mark Hamill. SPIKE'S TEAM: * Ultra Magnus-current leader who takes over Sentinel Prime's mantle after his death. Wise and able, he trusts his Autobot comrades, and is willing to help Optimus defeat the Decepticons. He is armed with a hammer-like weapon that can generate electricity and tremor-shaking power. Transforms into a heavily-expanded mobility tactical truck. Voiced by Ron Perlman. * Rodimus-a rash Autobot adolescence whom Kup trains and tells stories with. He is pals with Spike, and usually cheers him up to strengthen his spirits. He is armed with a sword that shoots fire. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Mikey Kelley. * Kup(Chap in Japan)-an elderly but tough Autobot sergeant who knows Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime well as soldiers and heroes. As a veteran, he is a well-trained fighter and isn't afraid to shoot and punch. Transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Blurr-a fast-talking, hyperactive, but very stressful and easily-scared Autobot. Like in G1 and Animated, he is a fast talker, and no one can understand him. He is the fastest Autobot yet, who moves so fast he can't be seen. Transforms into a futuristic race car. Voiced by John Moschitta, Jr. * Arcee-mother of Hot Shot and Arcee. She and Beachcomber helped Optimus escape arrest by the Elite Guard so he can help them save Elita-One. She sometimes acts like his mother figure. She says she used to be a school teacher. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Laura Bailey. * Springer(Sprung in Japan)-Arcee's husband who hasn't seen his family for a long time. He is a tough goer who claims to get stronger with each fight. As a triple changer, he transforms into a helicopter/race car. Voiced by Daran Norris. DINOBOTS: * Grimlock-Dinobot leader with a voracious appetite, mighty strength, and a big lack of his wits. Transforms into a T-Rex. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Slug-Dinobot who doesn't talk much. Transforms into a triceratops. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Strafe-flying Dinobot with terrible speech impediment. Transforms into a pterodactyl. Voiced by Steve Blum. MAXIMALS: * Rhinox-leader, muscle, and brains of the trio. He seems to enjoy Earth poetry. Transforms into a rhinocerus. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Cheetor(Cheetus in Japan)-teenage hothead of the Maximals, as well as the fastest. Transforms into a cheetah. Voiced by Mikey Kelley. * Rattrap(Rattle in Japan)-smallest, funniest, sarcastic, and cowardly of the Maximal trio. Transforms into a rat. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. THE PRIMES: * Prima-the very first Autobot as well as the first Prime. A dedicated leader, he respects his comrades and usually amps up their spirits. Voiced by William H. Macy. * Vector Prime-a Prime that can travel through time back and forward. He is wise, intelligent, and philosophical. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Quintus Prime-a Prime who is also the creator of the Quintessons. He has five faces with five different personalities. Voiced by Mark Hamill, Fred Tatasciore, Kevin Michael Richardson, Frank Welker, and John DiMaggio voice all five of his forms. * Alpha Trion-Optimus Prime's teacher and one of the oldest of all Autobots. He has a Chinese accent, and is able to record histories of Cybertron. Voiced by James Hong. * Alchemist Prime-Alpha Trion's younger brother and a devoted scientist and chemist. Voiced by Eric Bauza. * Solus Prime-only female Prime and the inventor. Despite her tomboyish personality, she still has a soft feminine side. Voiced by Dana DeLany. * Megatronus-Megatron's master and the second Prime to betray his brother en. Voiced by Jonathan Adams. * Liege Maximus-the most evilest Prime and traitor, and said to be the "very first Decepticon." Voiced by Richard McGonagle. OTHERS: * Sentinel Prime-Optimus' late father who is considered by many as "legend" and the best Autobot there is. After his death in the hands of Megatron, Ultra Magnus takes his place until his son is able to take up the mantle. He now communicates with his son every time he gets visions as well as diving into the Matrix. Voiced by Peter Cullen. *Elita-One-Optimus' crush and Hot Shot's younger sister. She is pretty, nice, and never afraid to speak her mind. She has codes for very top-secret plans planted into her processor by her mother to keep them safe, which attracts Megatron's attention. She is then kidnapped by the Decepticons, which of course puts Optimus and his newly-formed team into action to save her from getting the codes into Megatron's hands. She was then rescued and united with her mother Arcee in Season 2. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Jessica DiCicco. *Beachcomber(Overdrive in Japan)-Arcee's old friend who also helped Optimus escape the Elite Guard. Cool and laid-back, he inspires his allies to do better and harder. He enjoys nature. Transforms into a dragster. Voiced by David Alan-Grier. *Roadbuster-a nature-loving Autobot mercenary who was hired by Jetfire to track down the Autobots on Earth and arrest them. But with Ultra Magnus, he objects and lets the Autobots go. He is also an expert on building weapons, even better than Trailbreaker can. Transforms into a SUV. Voiced by Stephen Root. *Cosmos(Adams in Japan)-an elfish Autobot and a very busy explorer. He puts dedication to his duty, but is a total "scaredy cat". And he is not much of a fighter. Transforms into an UFO. Voiced by Bill Farmer. *Seaspray-a naval Autobot who speaks with a gurgling tone in his voice. He is a very proud sailor and owns a ship he names "Tidal Wave". He is good friends with Cosmos. Transforms into an air boat. Voiced by Bill Farmer. *Chromia-Elita-One's close friend who is the same age as her. Girly and materialistic, but sometimes pretty wild and impulsive. He is fun-loving and eager. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Kristen Schaal. *Swerve(Werve in Japan)-one of Bumblebee's old friends Optimus didn't know much about. He has a crush on Chromia, and is shy and timid. Transforms into a mini-van. Voiced by Sam Lavagnino. DECEPTICONS: *Megatron-a ruthless and shameless leader of the Decepticons who believes "organic" species are beneath him and should be exterminated. He is sensitive to failure by his minions and won't tolerate them. He is one of the Decepticons imprisoned in the casket. He is responsible for killing Sentinel Prime and his wife. In present day, his body parts were scattered all over the place, with his head in the Decepticon Earth HQ. He's a triple changer, transforms into an alien jet and a flatbed truck. Voiced by Frank Welker. **Galvatron-as Megatron fused with Kenny Dunstan, Galvatron is 50% times more deadlier and eviler than ever! Talking in unison, the two souls were united and driven with these goals: destroy the Autobots and rule. Transforms into a space jet. Both voiced by Frank Welker and Nicky Jones, whom voice actors take turns. *Starscream-Megatron's scheming second-in-command who plots to overthrow him to be the next Decepticon leader. Despite his expertise on strategy, Starscream is a coward and a smartmouth. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Mark Hamill. *Soundwave-Decepticon communications officer who is very loyal to Megatron. He has a skill in hacking. Transforms into a handheld video game console. Voiced by Frank Welker. **Laserbeak-a bird-like Mini-Con who serves as Soundwave's eyes and ears. Transforms from a video game cartridge to a condor. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Blackout-the biggest Decepticon of the group with inpenetrable armor and awesome firepower. Just like his mortal enemy Trailbreaker, his great feats of size and strength are matched by his low intellect. Transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Barricade(Lockdown in Japan)-a very sadistic and twisted Decepticon who has a hobby of hunting. He ranges from his own weapons from claws to a chainsaw to even blasters. Transforms into a muscle car. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Shockwave(Laserwave in Japan)-one of Megatron's most feared subjects and top scientist. As of now, he speaks through a red dot on the laptop the Decepticons usually carry. But now, in Season 3, getting his body back, he is a one-eyed-mouthless freak with an ability to control circuitry of any vehicle he boards. Transforms into a futuristic tank. Voiced by Greg Ellis. *Slipstream-an evil female clone of Starscream controlled by Elita-One, who is brainwashed by Starscream in order to make the clone function. In Season 2, she was brought back to life, without Elita-One's control, by Megatron in Season 2, with her own mind and will. Just then, it caused problems with Elita-One until Ratchet found a way to separate her DNA from Slipstream's. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *Ruination(Baldigus in Japan)-a large and cold-blooded Decepticon who relies on military warfare. He now serves Megatron after double-crossing Starscream during his fight with Trailbreaker. Transforms into a Heavily Expanded Mobility Tactical truck. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Smokejumper-a super-fast, maniacal Decepticon with an Australian accent. He enjoys action and blowing stuff up. He now serves Megatron after turning his back on Starscream during his fight with Hot Shot. Transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Sludge(Rage in Japan)-an easily, anger-prone Decepticon with a big mouth! He is very impulsive and stubborn, criticized by his superiors for disobeying orders. He now serves Megatron after betraying Starscream during his fight with Ironhide. Transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Eric Bauza. *Spastic and Makeshift(Yangyang and Yinyin in Japan)-7-year-old twins who are the second-smartest Decepticons with Shockwave still the first. They may seem childish, cute, and innocent, but don't let those looks fool you! They are as pure evil, sadistic, mean, and merciless as Megatron is. They transform into kawaii-like bunnies. They also combine to the powerful and colossal Double Clutch (voiced by Fred Tatasciore). Voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski and Sam Lavangino respectively. *Cyclonus-Galvatron's newest second-in-command who is responsible for finding Megatron's battered body at the start of Season 3. He is serious and silver-tongued. He is able to perform telekinesis and generate electricity. Transforms into a space jet. Voiced by Richard McGonagle. *Scourge-responsible for finding Megatron's battered body at the start of Season 3, Scourge is Galvatron's bodyguard, and is a practical joker. He can clone himself. Transforms into a spacecraft. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Grindcore-a cartoonish Headmaster-like Decepticon and the dumber of the two. He enjoys racing and extreme sports. Transforms into a skateboard while his head becomes a skateboarder. Voiced by Steve Blum imitating Ted Logan from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. *Oil Slick-a cartoonish Headmaster-like Decepticon and the smarter of the two even though he's accountable as slow-witted. He is somewhat lazy and enjoys music. Transforms into a moped while his head becomes the driver. Voiced by Crispin Freeman imitating Bill S. Preston from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. DECEPTICON PIRATES: * Cannonball-captain of the Decepticon Pirates, Cannonball commands his crew with an iron fist and is very greedy, plundering any planet in sight. Transforms into a tank. Voiced by Stephen Root. * Brushguard-Cannonball's elfish right-hand man and the crew's brains. He is the Smee of the crew and is cowardly. He'd rather do research or play with his treasure rather than fight. Transforms into a microscope. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Drill Bit-a maniacal pirate who loves digging for treasure. He is very sarcastic. Transforms into a drill. Voiced by Steve Blum. * Wildrider-top warrior of the crew who is invulnerable to pain. Wild and sadistic, he finds torture and pain to his foes pretty amusing to him. Transforms into a muscle car. Voiced by Grant George. * Filch-only female of the crew as well as air support. She is very sneaky, and enjoys finding "shiny things." Transforms into a condor. Voiced by Hynden Walch. * Payload-muscle of the crew. Not too bright, but he has awesome firepower. Transforms into a tanker truck. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Blitzwing-the crew's prankster who is deadly as his sense of humor. As a triple changer, he transforms into a tank/jet. Voiced by Eric Bauza. OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * Sideways(Spacepunch in Japan)-an Autobot double agent with strange behavior and agendas. No wonder Bumblebee has a hard time trusting him as an ally. As Season 2 runs through, Sideways is acting odd, as he sees that both the Autobots and Decepticons are all in the same. And somewhere in Season 3, it is revealed that he the traitor, working for the Decepticons the whole time. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Steve Blum. HUMAN KIDS: *Spike Witwicky-a lonely 10-year-old boy from Prosper City, a fictional city located in New York, whose life is a living disaster. He is constantly bullied in school, treated unfairly by his strict parents, hated by other adults everywhere for "looking and being stupid", doesn't do well at school, and wishes a world where kids would be treated like normal kids. But his life changes a bit when he meets the Autobots. He hides the secret of the Autobots from his friends. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *Tyrone Addenson-Spike's streetwise friend who helps him "keep his cool." Voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr. *Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry-another one of Spike's friends who is cowardly and gluttonus. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Benson Snipes-a local school nerd whose IQ is over 150, and enjoys comic books, video games, and RPGs. He volunteers as Spike's tutor. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Carly Banes-a pretty 8-year-old rich "daddy's girl" who Spike has a crush on. She can be bit of a stuck-up but she can be very nice and caring. Voiced by Hynden Walch. *Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka-Carly's friend and exchange student from Japan who is very nice and playful. She likes flowers, sweets, and cute animals. Voiced by Sarah Dianne-Peters. *Morris Downes-a typical school bully whom Spike gets picked on all the time. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *Sheila Witwicky-Spike's 13-year-old sister (which she is truly not at Season 2) who is spoiled and aggressive. She is considered as "the family favorite" and gets away with her wrongdoings and getting Spike blamed for them. She and Lucy were rivals. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Jane Addenson-Tyrone's younger sister who is also streetwise, and is another one of Carly's friends. She is a bit uptight. Voiced by Crystal Scales. *Kenji Tezuka-Kitty's older brother and 6-year champion of every children's race he enters. He seems to disapprove of Spike's abilities, but now he respects them and vows to make him better. Voiced by Eric Bauza. *Kenny Dunstan-an 11-year-old who is tired of living in a crummy apartment with his abusive parents, picked on all the time, ignored by everyone, and living in the streets. He wants glory, respect, attention, and love. His life got better when he joins the Decepticons, who helps them get rid of his selfish family. Voiced by Nicky Jones. UNICRON: * Unicron-a malevolent being from deep space who is born to destroy all planets and life. His current target is both Earth and Cybertron, and is able to shape-shift. He spawns armies of zombie-like foot soldiers who can fire energy blasts and wield clubs and lances. Unicron is known as "the chaos bringer", and legends say that he has fought Primus at the very beginning of time. He now attacks Cybertron, where Jetfire and his men were being overwhelmed by his forces, prompting Optimus and the others to return and fight the final battle in Season 3. He serves as the series' main antagonist. Voiced by Clancy Brown. HUMAN ADULTS: *Lucy Bender-we first see Lucy as a large, obese, super-strong, violent, gluttonus, ill-mannered, and flatuent 12-year-old redhead and one of the top athletes at Spike's school. She is extremely aggressive at anyone who'd wrong her, but she is very nice and friendly to Spike as well as protective of him, and acts like his big sister figure. She is strong enough to bend even the coldest of steel beams, dent or damage even the thickest of lead, concrete, solid rock, and steel. She can even lift 4 tons without straining. There is something strange about her past. In Season 2, after a couple of past memories come to her, she reverts back into a very strong-and-fat 33-year-old woman. She also has a piece of a picture that fits into Spike's locket. As an adult, she's even meaner and more aggressive than her 12-year-old self. Voiced by''' Taja Issen (as child), then by Laura Bailey (as adult).' *Geoff Bender-Lucy's long-lost husband and Spike's biological father. He too is a muscle-bound, obese weightlifter like his wife. Voiced by '''Fred Tatasciore'. *Clancy Witwicky-Spike's self-obessed, strict and controlling abductor and so-called father, and head of Witwicky Manor. He stops and/or grounds Spike for EVERYTHING! He despises EVERYTHING kids do on a normal basis like playing, eating junk food, watching TV, playing toys and video games, field trips, and hanging out unchaperoned. He always puts Spike to work without pay. He is also pressured by acts of business, and loves money. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Ashley Witwicky-Clancy's strict, compulsive wife who too is pressured like her husband. She treats Spike the same way how Clancy treats him. She is even a bit more money-hungry and materialistic than her husband. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Diego Vargas/Heroman-leader of the Super-Karate-Commando-Butt-Kicking-Force-Five and Spike's favorite hero gone vigilante. He pilots the Butt-Kicking Robo, which becomes the head of Commando King. His color is red, and has a cape like Superman. He can fly, shoot lasers, and perform super-strength. Voiced by Dante Basco. *Phil McButters/Chop-Suey Man-like Benson, a stereotypical nerd, but a complete coward compared to him. His color is blue, and has a scarf, martial-arts expertise, and an action pose like Kamen Rider. Alongside, M.C. Omar, Rika, and Serena, he pilots the Butt-Kicking Fighter, which becomes the rest of Commando King. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *M.C. Omar/Tough-Guy Man-a big, strong, streetwise commando-like soldier. He is loaded with superhuman strength and endurance, decent fighting skills, a boat-load of weapons, and a sassy-mouthed attitude. His color is black, and alongside Phil, Rika, and Serena, he pilots the Butt-Kicking Fighter, which becomes the rest of the body of Commando King! Voiced by Phil LaMarr. *Rika Takeuchi/Vixen Woman-tomboyish Asian college girl who is skilled in martial-arts, and is never afraid to speak her mind. Her color is yellow, and pilots Butt-Kicking Fighter, alongside Phil, M.C. Omar, and Serena, which becomes the rest of Commando King's body. Voiced by Kath Soucie. *Serena Peters/Magical-Girl Woman-a pretty but stubborn and cowardly girly-girl of Diego's team who is a shopaholic, loves to party, and is materialistic. She is not too bright either. Her color is pink, and also pilots Butt-Kicking Fighter, which becomes the rest of Commando King. She does so alongside Phil, M.C. Omar, and Rika. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. *Mr. Mayor-a small, cowardly, elderly, portly, and short-tempered mayor of Prosper City. Despite his lack of guts and his obession of golf, he is also willing to defend the city at any costs. Voiced by Frank Welker. EPISODES: click here... TOY LINE: TBA RECEPTION: PRODUCTION NOTES: Executive Producers: Stephen Davis Producers: Trevor Bentley, Mauro Casalese, Rob Davies, Olaf Miller Directors: Henry Gilroy, Ciro Nieli, Marty Isenberg, David Hartman, Vinton Hueck, Irineo Maramba, Kintaro Mizuono, Shunji Oga Voice Director: Jamie Thomason Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Atomic Cartoons, The Answer Studio Co, Ltd Production Companies: Hasbro Studios, Atomic Cartoons Distributor: Hasbro Studios CHANNELS: *Nickelodeon and Nicktoons (USA) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Teletoon (Canada) *Canal J (France) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *ABC3 (Australia) *SET One (South Korea) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (Philippines) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) SEQUEL: A sequel series, Transformers: Fusion Force, has been announced roughly a couple days after the show's Season 3 premiere, and will begin to air on Spring 2020.Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Transformers Category:Upcoming Category:TV Series